We Own It
by BM Naruto
Summary: After Itachi Murders his clan, he takes Naruto and Sasuke with him to join the mercenary group Akatsuki. Now years later they return to Konoha to complete a mission.


**We Own It**

**The story so far…. Naruto and Sasuke left Konoha with Itachi, after the Uchiha Massacre, To join the mercenary group known as akatsuki. Now they return 4 ½ years later with a job to do.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Itachi Uchiha, Prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, walked along the path to the main families house… his house. In his right hand a katana stained by the red, liquid of life. In his left his anbu mask, slightly cracked. He was dressed in his anbu gear little red splotches covering every inch of his gear. His eyes, red and black, with Three tomoe surrounding the pupil. His eyes though seemed distressed, but determined all the same.

As he entered his family home there was no noise. Walking silently through the main hall, he reached a very elegant sliding door, with very beautiful floral designs adorning it. Itachi slowly slid open the door and entered sensing two presences directly in the middle of the room on their knees. Suddenly appearing behind them Katana in hand he was about to swing when he heard a voice suddenly say.

"So I assume you made a choice" said the gruff voice of Fugaku Uchiha

"..."

"I see, whatever you do stand proud and don't hesitate" said Fugaku

"..." Itachi held the sword above his head

"Itachi-kun promise me something…...take care of Sasuke" Said the feminine voice of Mikoto Uchiha.

"I promise" Itachi whispered and brought down his sword

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 ½ years later…..

A man about 5'11 with raven black hair, and onyx eyes was walking along a path with two shorter companions by his side, he was 19 years old. he had a black cloak with red clouds over had a purple weasel anbu mask on the side of his face.

The two companions were both boys, the first was the same height as his counterpart at 5'4, but he also had raven hair, and onyx eyes, he looked about 13. He was wearing black shinobi pants, with a blue t-shirt with an uchiha fan on the back, and the same cloak with clouds on it. He had a White katana with a blue stripe on the hilt, and a blue wolf anbu mask on the side of his face

Lastly the last one stood at complete contrast to the other two he had bright blonde hair, and blue eyes, and he had three distinct whisker marks on each cheek whereas the other two had stoic looks, this one had a grin on his face, he also was about 13. He was wearing black shinobi pant and a red tank-top, with the kanji for namikaze in black on the back. He had a red fox anbu mask on the side of his face. All three had ninja headbands with a rain insignia on it. On his waist he had a black katana with a red stripe on the hilt.

"Ma ma what exactly is our mission Itachi-sensei?" said the blonde-haired one

"Our mission, naruto, is to got to konoha under disguise, and attend the chunin exam finals" replied Itachi

"Our mission is to watch a bunch of weaklings fight, Tch how boring" Said the short raven haired one.

"Ehh sasuke-teme I think it will be pretty interesting, to go watch, we might even see some cute girls" said Naruto with a wink

"No sasuke that is not the main objective of the mission. Our mission is to watch for suspicious activity. Apparently the hokage is not trusting the sand or sound villages, he believes they are planning an invasion in the middle of the finals." replied itachi

"So the leaf hired us to stop it, I mean I know we are strong, but a whole invasion is impossible for only the three of us to stop." said naruto

"No, no our job or more specifically your job is to keep an eye on the sand Jinchuuriki he will most likely, play a major role in the invasion. If it comes down to fighting him, naruto you will fight him," replied itachi

"I understand" said naruto now completely serious

"Well then what will you and I do then brother?" asked sasuke

" You sasuke will back up naruto, and I will help out in securing the civilians," answered Itachi

"Hey Itachi-sensei I thought you weren't allowed in the leaf village," asked naruto

"I am now, because the leaf specifically hired Akatsuki to complete this mission, and since I am an agent of akatsuki I am allowed in….. under disguise of course." replied Itachi

"This is a S-rank mission why did pain-sama let me and naruto come?" asked Sasuke

"Ehhh! Don't question it sasuke we are ready!" Said naruto with a fist pump

"The reason you were allowed on this mission is to get you guys ready for your missions as akatsuki agents." answer Itachi

"Ehh but we have gone on missions to save princesses and assassinate corrupt daimyos, me and sasuke are considered heroes in most parts. We even are in most of the Bingo books." exclaimed naruto

"Yes, but those are all A-rank missions Naruto, and we are in those, because of our clans" said Sasuke

"Or it's cuz bad guys run in fear when they hear that the Red Fox of Konoha, and the Blue Wolf are coming for them." Naruto grinned

"Enough talking put your masks on we are getting close to the village." Said Itachi

After entering the village all three started walking to the Hokage's office. As they got to the door of the hokage's Itachi knocked, after hearing an "enter" All three entered.

The Hokage seeing the three mercenaries said "Ahh You must be the Mercs I hired."

"Yes we are Lord Hokage," said Itachi

The Hokage chuckled "and how are you Itachi-kun,Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun"

"NANI! How did you know it was us old man!?" exclaimed naruto

"Haha just, because I haven't seen you guys in 5 years doesn't mean I won't remember your voices, hair color, or chakra signal." said Sarutobi, "Moving on Itachi do you understand the mission and what your jobs are?"

"Hai, Lord Hokage" replied Sarutobi

"Good, then here are your tickets the exams start tomorrow at 12, don't be late, dismissed." Sarutobi said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi were all awake and on their way to the arena. As they entered they found seats in the back, and kept to themselves. After a few minutes a family all with platinum blonde family entered and sat a few rows ahead of the trio. Sasuke noted that he remembered the girl from the academy a couple years ago her name was Ino. A couple minutes later a familiar pink-haired girl and her family entered, and sat near the blonde haired family.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered, sasuke barely heard it.

After a while Naruto and sasuke noticed that a few more genin entered and all sat together close to where the blonde and pink haired girls were. At exactly 12 o'clock the announcer went to the middle of the stadium, with all the contestants. After a while of talking the contestants two contestants remained on the field and the rest went to the contestant box.

"THE FIRST MATCH WILL BE BETWEEN ROCK LEE AND NEJI HYUUGA." announced the Announcer

The match, in naruto opinion was pretty exciting since it was a pure taijutsu match. Rock Lee who was sort of the underdog, apparently knew only Taijutsu, being unable to perform ninjutsu, or genjutsu. Neji on the other hand was an arrogant prodigy in the Hyuuga clan, and could perform techniques not even some of the main house could. In the end rock lee managed win in the end.

The next match between Shino Aburame and Kankuro no Sabuko was won by forfeit by Shino. The next match between Shikamaru Nara and Temari no Sabaku was a battle of strategy. The Nara boy was easily a genius but unfortunately had to forfeit after pinning the enemy for loss of chakra.

The Final match was between Gaara no Sabaku, Naruto noted and told sasuke that he was the Jinchuuriki, and a white haired genin named Ryuu Hyabusa. When it started they heard numerous girls, including Sakura and Ino squeal and yell "Ryuu-kun". This Ryu, Naruto noticed, seemed to be arrogant, cocky, and a player, because after hearing the girls he winked up at Sakura and Ino.

Naruto hated to admit it, but this match was very interesting, because apparently Gaara had some sort of ultimate defense as well as can control sand. Ryuu for his part had very strong fire jutsu, as well as great strategies, and his speed was alright. Halfway through the match Flower petals started raining down and Gaara fled with his siblings. The petals it seemed was some sort of genjutsu to put people to sleep. The invasion started. Kakashi Hatake sent a team of genin to chase down Gaara and his siblings, and secure Ryuu, who followed Gaara to finish the fight. The group consisted of Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and ten-ten.

""Well Looks like the show has begun" said Naruto standing up, and cracking his Knuckles

**End of First Chapter**


End file.
